


Skills

by EverydayGeek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Banter, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are witness to a train wreck in the making. They watch on as their son tries, and fails, to ask a girl out on a date. Having seen enough, Emma decides to offer their son a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

"Wow, Henry has no game." Emma mutters to Regina as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Regina hums in agreement and takes a bite of her blueberry muffin. The two women watch as their son talks to Jefferson's daughter, Grace—his hand running through his unruly chocolate curls on more than one occasion, and his overly dorky smile taking residence on his face. Emma watches as he attempts to casually lean back against the counter, only to miss the counter entirely, and tilt to the side, landing sideways onto the diner floor. Regina and Emma hiss in mock pain at the sight of the fall, both ready to get up from their seats and help him up if needed. But he proves to be a tough boy, standing up from his spot on the floor quickly, and brushing off invisible specs of dust from his pants. Grace chuckles at his expense, and offers him a small, uncomfortable smile. "This is painful to watch."

"I concur." Regina says with a grimace as Henry runs his fingers through his hair for the sixth time in the last five minutes, a piece of gum from the floor coming back with his hand as he takes it out of his hair. Grace and Henry grimace as the pink substance stretches across his fingers, and dangles from the side of his head.

"Where the hell did he learn to flirt? This is a train wreck." Emma groans out, taking another sip of her hot chocolate as she watches the unpleasant scene before her.

"I suppose he's gotten "his flirting skills from you." Regina says with a nonchalant shrug, sipping on her coffee as she ignores the blonde's wounded expression.

"My flirting skills are amazing!" Emma argues petulantly. "It got me you, didn't it?" Regina looks at Emma with a smirk, and shakes her head in the negative, placing her hand against Emma's stomach, and tracing the contours of the blonde's abs through her shirt.

"These are what attracted me to you." Regina says with a playful wink. Emma gasps, slapping Regina's hand off of her abdomen.

"What about my amazing personality and my awesome flirting skills?"

"Eh." Emma pouts at Regina's noncommittal answer and huffs, focusing her attention back to the train wreck happening before her. Regina smiles lovingly at the blonde, admiring the woman's profile, and leans forward, placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek. Emma turns back to Regina with a smile, and places a small kiss on the woman's lips, smiling when the brunette tries to deepen it.

"Someone's eager. I guess my abs aren't the only thing you're interested in." Emma says smugly, placing another small kiss to Regina's lips before turning her attention back to Henry.

" _So, would you like to—I mean, maybe you'd like—wait, scratch that—I mean—"_ Emma and Regina hear Henry stutter out from a distance, the poor teen going on like a bumbling buffoon. The two women grimace, exchanging looks of discomfort.

"I feel like one of us needs to go over there and help him." Emma says, shooting her son a sympathetic smile when he looks her way. Regina offers him a thumbs up, which causes his cheeks to tinge pink with embarrassment—turning his full attention back to the girl before him. Emma chuckles under her breath at her wife's pout, nudging her shoulder against hers playfully. Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde, and takes a sip of her coffee.

" _What are you trying to say, Henry?" Grace asks in confusion, her head tilted to the side in question. Henry stuffs his hands into his front jeans pocket, before remembering the gum on his hands, groaning in embarrassment when the gooey substance gets stuck in his pocket, and smears against the top of his jeans._

" _I just—well, you see—I-"Henry stutters out, unable to get his words out._

Emma has had enough of this. The blonde raises up from her seat, and walks towards her son and the girl he's been crushing on for years. Henry's eyes widen when he catches sight of his mother coming and clears his throat awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the girl before him. Henry feels two firm hands clasp his shoulders, and turns his head to the side, locking eyes with his mother.

"Hey, kids. How is everything over here?" Emma asks slyly, noticing Grace's confused expression and Henry's beet red face.

"Its fine, ma." Henry whines out, wanting his mother to go back to her table.

"Yeah, everything is cool, Mrs. S.M." Grace says politely.

"Well, Grace, I just came over here to invite you to see a movie with us this weekend. Regina and I were thinking of taking Henry to see that new Hunger Games movie, and we were wondering if you'd like to come and keep him company. His mom and I tend to ditch him halfway through the movie, and it'd be nice if he had some reliable company. So, what do you say?" Emma asks the girl. Grace smiles and nods.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll ask my dad later."

"Great! We're planning to go on Saturday at 7." Emma informs her with a smile, eyeing her blushing son from the corner of her eye.

"That's perfect. I'm sure my dad will say yes. Speaking of my dad, I have to be getting home now. I'll see you this weekend, Mrs. S.M., and I'll see you at school tomorrow, Henry." Grace tells the boy with a smile, which he attempts to return but fails miserably, and then offers a polite smile to Emma. The two watch as Grace turns on her heels and exits the diner.

"You're welcome." Emma says with a smirk.

"How did you do that? Are you some type of woman whisperer?" Henry asks in awe, following his mother back to her table.

"Why yes, yes I am." Emma says smugly. The blonde turns her attention to her wife, smirking triumphantly at her. "I got our son a date."

"I saw." Regina says with a smirk.

"I have skills."

"Sure you do, sweetie."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Regina, I do."

"I said okay, Emma."

"I do." Emma whispers after a moment of silence, earning her an eye roll from her wife. Emma stares at Regina, waiting for her to say something more. Regina sigh, offering her wife a genuine smile.

"You have skills."


End file.
